Quests
by Sxc-sammi-chan
Summary: A caravan has set out. Cade, Raya, Bane, Leaf and Kestrel are among the survivors. They travel across Tipa and different lands, hoping to restore peace in the world they once knew...
1. Chapter 1: The Awful Truth

* * *

Chapter 1-The Awful Truth

* * *

Authors note-the characters in this story are as follows:

Cade: Shark Eyes Selkie

Raya: Bare Head Lilty

Bane: Natural Clavat

Kestrel: Elegant Lilty

Leaf: Owl Head Selkie

Fraiser: Bandanna Selkie

* * *

Cade sprinted through the trees, the branches whipping his face, scarring his cheeks. He was the fastest runner out of his Caravan, being a Selkie, but he had been weakened from fighting and was slowly falling behind.

He heard the monster roar, the blast echoing around the forest. It was getting closer.

Raya came up behind him. She was small; a Lilty, but she was strong, and as Bane and Kestrel drew closer she was holding off the Mus and Goblins whenever they approached.

He heard a scream from behind him and watched as Leaf attempted to escape from the beast's clutches. Instinctively, he spun around and charged towards the towering giant.

"Cade! Don't!" cried Kestrel. "You haven't got a chance!" Cade took no notice and begun aiming focus attacks at the creature. Dodging blows, Cade grabbed at Leaf and tossed her out of danger and away from the combat.

"Run!" he said.

As Leaf, Raya and Kestrel sped off into the distance, he watched as Magicite was hurled at the monster. Bane was there to back him up. Bane, being a Clavat, threw spell after spell at the beast in hope of weakening it.

The monster was beginning to weaken, but so were Cade and Bane. Although he tried to concentrate on the combat, Cade knew that they could not defeat him alone. They had already lost three members of their Crystal Caravan to this quest, and he felt as though he would be next.

But just as he began to think that all was lost, the beast took a hit from no-where and crumpled to the ground, revealing a tall, dark figure standing behind.

"Fraiser!" Bane yelled. "You're alright!"

"Course I am!" replied the bloodied Selkie. His clothes were torn to rags and stained with blood and dirt, but he was alive.

"But…how?" Cade questioned. _How could he have survived?_ He thought. "You fell into the Miasma River."

"I had a Phoenix Down." Fraiser replied. "It was my last one but it got me through.I should have told you that I had one."

"But Krysta? Bowman?" Bane asked urgently. Silence hung between them. There was no need for response. Fraiser stared at the mud beneath their feet. "I'm sorry."

Bane looked away, hiding his face. Orphaned as a child, his sister and best friend meant everything to him. Now he was alone in the world. He had nothing.

There was a rustle from the trees. The travellers went automatically into attack stance.

"Who's there?" Cade called into the air. Raya, Leaf and Kestrel emerged from a bush.

"Fraiser!"

"Leaf!"

"I thought I'd lost you." Sobbed Leaf as the siblings shared an embrace. Raya looked past Fraiser, hoping to see yet another familiar face. None followed behind him.

A tear trickled down her cheek. Kestrel put a comforting arm around her friend. Cade knew there was no escaping the awful truth.

"I'm sorry Raya," Cade said, holding back tears of his own. "Bowman's gone."

* * *

Heya guys! Second story on da site! Please review! Chapter 2 is written and ready for after I get 5 reviews! If you want more then I need to know!


	2. Chapter 2: The Miasma River

Chapter 2-The Miasma River

Raya mourned the loss of her brother for the next part of the journey. Cade could see that Bane was equally upset although he tried hard not to show it. The combat standard fell drastically with the two strongest of the caravan weakened and disheartened.

Leaf and Fraiser took over the battles. Fraiser was a born fighter. He could take out a Goblin Chieftain with just one hit. He was fast, strong; his only downfall was magic, where he would always managed to fail miserably.

Leaf however was a fantastic Mage. She was speedy too and she could easily be described as "silent but deadly." The pair battled well side-by-side and the others barely needed to lift a finger towards an enemy. But after two days of solid travel, the caravan reached yet another Miasma River.

"Oh no!" said Kestrel worriedly. The bridge across the deadly Miasma was thin and crumbled at the edges.

"We'll need to cross one at a time," said Bane bravely. "We don't know how strong the bridge is. Maybe if we can get one or two people over then the rest can follow safely."

Cade looked around at his fellow Caravaners. No one wanted to be the first to cross. "I'll go." Fraiser announced.

"No." Cade protested. "Stay with your sister, I'll cross." The other members of the Caravan looked on with admiration as Cade walked steadily along the bridge. A strong wind was blowing as he crossed and he came close to slipping off the side at least twice.

Cade was half way across and everyone was sure that he would make it to the other side. He was on the homeward stretch when a powerful gust of wind made him lose his footing and knocked him off the edge.

"Cade!" Raya screamed. She sprinted across the bridge, ignoring the others' warnings. She stopped at where he had fallen. "Cade!" she cried again. The winds softened, but there was no answer. The other Caravaners cautiously picked their way over the bridge to comfort her.

Tears made their familiar tracks down Raya's cheeks as she called into the wind.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why do you torment me?" she crumbled to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why?"

"Raya!" she lifted her head. "Raya!" _that voice…it couldn't be!_ Slowly, Raya bent over the side of the bridge. Leaf and Kestrel steadied her to keep her from falling.

"Cade!" Raya spotted him hanging desperately onto a ledge, his legs dangling just above the Miasma. "Cade you're alive!" she squirmed so much the other girls almost dropped her.

"Give me a hand!" Cade said urgently. Raya leant over the edge even more but she was still about a foot away from Cade's outstretched hand. "I can't reach!" she explained.

"Let me try." Said Kestrel. Being one of the tallest she reached him easily. "Grab my hand." She said. Cade thrust his free hand into hers. "Now the other one," Kestrel urged. "It's alright, I've got you."

Everyone was silent, as if one tiny sound would make Kestrel drop him and lose Cade forever.

Cade made one powerful leap and grabbed onto Kestrel with both hands. He dangled dangerously above the Miasma. "Help me!" Kestrel said "I can't hold him forever!"

With that, the rest of the Caravan leant over and heaved Cade up to safety. "Thank you." Cade said to Kestrel. Raya ran to him, almost toppling off the edge herself and embraced him. "Thank goodness you're alright." Raya said, beginning to cry again.

"Come on." Bane said and the travellers traverse the last few feet of the bridge.

The air around them smelt strange and acidic. The Miasma had tainted the atmosphere. A small silver Chalice lay at the side of the bridge opening. They would have to use it for the rest of their journey.


End file.
